


Merry Christmas!

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At five o’clock in the morning, Clint opened his eyes.<br/>“Natasha,” he whispered. “Hey Tasha.”<br/>“Nng,” she groaned.<br/>“Tasha.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Tasha!”<br/>Natasha sighed and rolled over. “What.”<br/>Clint grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. “Merry Christmas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> much fluff. so love. christmas wow.

At five o’clock in the morning, Clint opened his eyes.

He slowly, very carefully raised himself to lean on one elbow.

He peeped over Natasha’s shoulder, looking down at her.

A lock of curly hair swept across her forehead, tousled from sleep. Her mouth was slightly open, soft breaths even. Her long eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks.

“Natasha,” he whispered. “Hey Tasha.”   


“Nng,” she groaned.

“Tasha.”

“No.”

“Tasha!”

Natasha sighed and rolled over. “What.”

Clint grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. “Merry Christmas.”   


A small smile flickered on Natasha’s lips despite herself. “Merry Christmas.”

Clint’s grin grew a little manic. “Presents now?”   


Natasha sighed, resigning herself to her fate. “Presents now.”

Clint whooped and jumped up, bouncing and jostling Natasha as he went.

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” his voice carried down the hallway. “IT’S PRESENT TIME!”

“I think only Steve is allowed to assemble us,” Natasha called after him, grinning.

“Natasha, are you still in BED?” he voice started sounding closer again. 

He rounded the corner back into their bedroom. “You ARE.”   


“Oh yeah?” she raised an eyebrow mischievously. “And what are you going to-”

She was cut off with a yelp as he marched over, slid his hands under her and scooped her up bridal style.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She grinned at him. “You are so dead.”   


“You love it,” he said and kissed her.

He carried her out into the hallway and down to the common area.

All the other Avengers were emerging from their rooms too, some rubbing at their eyes, other yawning.

“Barton,” Tony said. “Do you realize that you have woken us up at  _ ass o’clock _ in the morning and-”   


He suddenly grinned as he caught sight of them. “Well good morning Natasha.”   


Natasha sighed and decided to feel the holiday spirit and be generous enough not to commit murder on Christmas. “Good morning everyone.”   


Steve smiled too. “You look very cute.”   


Natasha regretted her decision.

“Let us begin the festivities!” Thor said, going to sit on the couch.

“I’ll pass out gifts,” Bruce said, sitting beside the tree.

They all gathered around, Clint with Nat on his lap, Thor eagerly sitting forward, Tony leaning into Steve’s embrace, eyelids fluttering.

“Alright,” Bruce said. “Thor, here’s one for you from Steve, Tony here’s one from me...”

It went on like that for a while, Bruce passing out gifts, the recipients of said gifts opening them.

“Last gift,” Bruce said, pulling an oddly shaped package out from under the tree. “Clint, it’s for you.”   


“Who’s it from?” Clint asked, taking it.   


“That’s from me,” Natasha said, sipping the tea that Bruce had brought out about half way through present opening.

Clint ripped into it to reveal a fluffy teddy bear with possibly the cutest eyes any teddy bear had ever had. Honestly, it was the most sickeningly cute teddy bear that ever existed, with dark fur that was softer than anything and sweet little ears, and a plump belly.

“Oh. My. God.” Clint said. “This is the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Natasha arranged her features into her best poker face. “If you think it’s stupid-”   


“Nope,” Clint’s finger suddenly smooshed her lips. “Don’t even finish that thought. I love it.”   


“It  _ is _ very cute,” Steve said. 

“‘S fluffy,” Tony mumbled, turning over to slide further into Tony’s lap. He had not been fully awake the entire time.

Steve smiled down at him and brushed his hair back.

“Can we go back to bed yet?” Tony asked.

“I think so,” Steve said. He scooped Tony up, bridal style.

“Copycat!” Clint called after them.

“Well,” Bruce yawned, stretching. “If everyone else is.”

“I shall take my gifts back to my room,” Thor said, gathering his presents before following.

“Well, whaddya say?” Clint asked Natasha. “Should we go back to sleep or have Christmas sex?”   


She rolled her eyes. “Sleep now.”   


“Christmas sex later,” Clint said, standing up, Nat still in his arms. “Hold my teddy, he’s coming to bed with us.”   


Natasha worried at her lip. “Do you actually like it?”   


“Tash,” Clint said seriously. “I love it.”

She smiled, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. “Okay.

They arrived in their room, Clint kicking the door shut behind him.

He set Natasha down on the bed and curled around her, clutching the teddy bear between them.

“Merry Christmas Tasha,” he said happily.

She smiled and curled into him. “Merry Christmas.”

***

“Tash. Hey Tash.”   


Natasha groaned. “Again?”   


She felt kisses pepper her shoulders. “Yes. Wake up.”   


She opened her eyes, looking to where Clint had settled on top of her, arms folded over her stomach, chin resting on top of them.

“Merry Christmas.” he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. “Merry Christmas.”   


“I have a present for you,” Clint said quietly.

“You already gave me my present,” she said.

“Yeah, but I’ve got another one for you.”   


His eyes suddenly seemed very deep, like she was looking into a miniaturized galaxy. She felt like she should hold her breath, though she wasn't sure why.

“I think I’m supposed to make a speech, so here goes,” A small smile played at his lips. “Natasha, I love you. I’m so glad you let me love you, because you deserve love.  You deserve a lot more love than you think you do, and all I want in life is to give it to you.”

There was a rustle beneath the covers.

He held out his hand.

Natasha’s breath caught, because in his hand was a little black box.

She looked from the box to his eyes.

They were soft and he was smiling. “Will you marry me?”   


A lot of thoughts raced through Natasha’s mind; thoughts that said she wasn’t worthy, that she couldn’t do this, that Clint was crazy for asking.

Finally, her racing thoughts skidded to a conclusion that she never in a million years thought she would arrive to.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Clint’s features split into a huge grin and he moved up to kiss her.

“Weren’t you-” Nat said, getting interrupted by kisses. “supposed to-get on-one knee?”

Clint smiled against her lips. “Do you want me to stop and do that now?”   


“No,” she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Wait wait,” he said and pulled back. “Give me your hand.”

She extended it, and he opened the box, slipping the ring on her hand.

He smiled at it. “I love you.”   


“I love you too,” she said and pulled him down for another kiss.

They spent most of the day like that, sometimes pausing to admire the ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I had Nat give Clint a teddy bear in my other fic, but I love that so it happened again. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked!<3


End file.
